Fiery Moon
by Marikbeah44
Summary: This is a yaoi slash fic of Jacob/Edward. It's based mostly on the story of Twilight. Fiery Moon is my first "book" I'm writing about in my line of fanfics of Twilight-Breaking Dawn. Fiery Moon is Twilight through Jacob's eyes, as Jacob learns more about the vampire world, and imprints on an unexpected person.
1. Chapter 1

Fiery Moon

Chapter 1

Imprinting on the Enemy?

Everything had changed so suddenly. Just yesterday I was your normal 16 year old, ok well normal is an understatement. I was at least average, and I quite enjoyed being average. Least I didn't get the freakish height like everyone else down in La Push. I did get more ripped, which I rather enjoyed, until I realized I was still rather small compared to Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul AND Sam… even Leah! What the hell was up with that? Turning into a giant werewolf was the last thing I expected after turning sixteen. Getting my license, getting out of the res more, even going on dates with my boyfriend, but now? Patrol duties for mythical ass creatures that apparently exist now! Vampires… they apparently are real, so much so something inside our genes tells us to change into giant horse sized wolves when we pick up their scents.

"Jake, you coming to the meeting tonight?", Seth said to me. "Sure, sure like any of us have a choice Seth…" I rolled my eyes at him. Seth was the last of us to go through the change. At only 15 he was the youngest, and thankfully the smallest. So glad I could still pick on someone in this "pack". And why would he ask such a stupid question, of course I had to go to this meeting with these "bloodsuckers" we made a treaty with years and years ago. Once our wonderful Alpha, Sam, gave us an order it must be obeyed. I was supposed to take over as Alpha once I transformed, but I turned it down, I didn't want any of this, much less be the leader of our pack. So Sam graciously accepted to stay as Alpha until I decided to change my mind, which was never going to happen.

Next thing I know Quil and Embry are flanking me. Embry comes up and plants a huge kiss on my lips. He's so dramatic sometimes, but I still love the jerk. Quil just snickers then fakes a grimace at our romantic antics. I just pull Embry in one of my Jake "wolf" hugs and kiss him back.

"Hey babe, you ready for this meeting with those goody good leeches?"

"Yeah I suppose, you seem all jazzed up over meeting a couple of leeches, even if they are allies instead of normal bloodsuckers."

"Well we've only seen those three before and they got away from us! I can't wait to finally see them up close, jeez Jake you think you would be more excited since this will be the first ones you've ever seen!"

"Oh yeah I'm so excited to finally see these mythical assholes that are the reason I turn into a huge wolf whenever I lose control of my temper…" I just huffed a breathe of resentment. I would never get used to this whole werewolf thing, no matter how much Embry and Quil loved it. Thankfully Quil can tune Embry and me out now, since he "imprinted" on Emily's niece Claire. I pray I never imprint on anyone, I love Embry way too much to magically fall in love with someone against my will and lose the best boyfriend ever. Embry feels the same way too, when we found out about imprinting from Sam, since he was the first to experience it with his fiancée Emily. Embry and I prayed we would imprint on each other, it never came. And we know what to expect thanks to sharing minds with the pack now, and how Sam, Paul, Jared and Quil all had felt like when it happened.

"Something else bugging ya babe?" Embry had stopped, pulling me aside with him, as his arm rested on my shoulders.

"I was just thinking about this whole imprinting thing again, I pray we NEVER experience it ourselves. I love you way too much to be a slave to someone else I would hardly know." I sighed resentfully again. I really hated vampires now. Not even for all the reasons we supposedly were supposed to hate them for, but for the fact I was a giant wolf that could possibly lose his free will at the mere sight of a stranger.

"Oh babe, don't worry too much about it. Like Sam said it's supposed to be a very rare occurrence among the tribe."

"Yeah it's soooo rare. Sam, Paul, Jared and now Mr. Babysitter over here… seem like at any minute it could happen and then I lose EVERYTHING!" Panic leaking out in my chest now, I quickly clung to Embry. In all truth I could be a smartass deviant who could smart off to you in an instance. I also had a huge heart and loved very hard the people I loved. I didn't want to lose Embry by any means at all. Whether it is by imprinting, or a vampire attacking him and killing him by some chance, I couldn't lose him. I had already lost my mother, and that still has me shaken up so badly I can't even think of her longer than thirty seconds at a time.

Embry cooed in my ear gently, "Aww Jake it's going to be ok, listen… who else could we possibly see that we would imprint on? We've been all over the res, the neighboring res's and all throughout Forks. Even most of Port Angeles, so don't worry ok? You and I" he pointed at himself then me. "We'll always be together forever now, since we won't stop aging until we learn how to stop phasing." He quickly planted another kiss on my lips, this time it lasted longer.

I just melted into butter while in his hands. Then there was a rough gruff noise behind us. Of course Sam and Leah would interrupt my one good moment of the evening.

"Come on everyone let's stay focused now, the Cullen's will be here soon and we need to stay alert incase anything goes wrong. Seth and Paul will stay phased close to most of the inner houses. While the rest of us discuss new treaty lines, since we'll be working with the Cullen's to get these new enemies out of both our territories. We have nothing to fear from this coven of vampires. Our treaty is very clear and binding for both sides. They are not like other vampires; they do not harm or turn other humans. They drink blood from animals, and act as human as possible for their kind." Sam calmly got into greeting position around the bonfire site.

Great Sam was in Alpha mode now, no more bonding with Embry now. Thankfully we would be in human form for the meeting, I had too many thoughts swirling in my head to try and stay focused. I left Embry's side and headed at the second in command position beside Sam. Since I was a true heir Alpha, I automatically flanked Sam as second.

"Remember some of the Cullen's have special abilities, as the legends go. But they will not use them against us, but try to use them with us to quickly dispose of our enemy. From what I gathered with talking with the head of their coven, Dr. Carlisle, one can read minds, but only our current thoughts. Another of them can control our moods, so if you feel a sense of calm waver over you, don't fret. And another can see into the future, but it isn't as prominent as we should make it out to be." Sam let out a sigh; he was hoping that part of the vampire legend had been false.

And all of a sudden seven mature golden eyed vampires were entering the bonfire site. My heart accelerated a bit; aside from Seth, I was the only other one who had not seen a vampire up close yet. Aside from the sickening sweet smell from their scents, they were actually rather intimidating. I took in each of their scents as prominently as I could. One stood out differently for me than the others, it was more of a honey suckle flavor in my nose, it smelled extremely nice. _Wait did I just say that in my head out loud? Oh I hope the mind reader wasn't listening in on my specific thoughts right now. My luck would have it, that the wonderful scent would belong to the mind reader. _

The first to appear was a very handsome blonde male, I remembered him from the one time he treated a broken leg at the hospital for me. Dad was against him treating me the whole time, but Charlie had been there leering at dad. Charlie Swan had been dad's best friend for a long time now, ever since they were teens. Sometimes I wonder why they never hooked up after all these years of being so close.

Next beside him was a kind looking woman, she could be anyone's mother with a heart shaped face like that. Beautiful bronzed hair, with a smile that would warm anyone's heart I imagine. Instantly I just wanted to tear up for some reason, she reminded me of my own mother. I dropped that thought quickly as I picked it up. She seemed to be with Dr. Cullen.

After her was another blonde vamp, a woman probably around the same age as Sam. She was extremely beautiful, if you go for that kind of Barbie snob look. She looked as pleased to be here as Leah. Trust me that is saying something. _I laughed internally on that little snide remark, and I heard a small laughter coming from their side too. Oh great so the mind reader was having a good laugh with me, well least he/she had a great sense of humor hehe…_

Beside her was this rather intimidating vampire, one that would give Quil a run for his money! He had his arms wrapped around the blonde's waist. Well they looked perfect together, a sickly sadistic looking hulk of a vamp just looking for a reason to fight, with the snobby Barbie! _I had to laugh again inside my head at how funny this all was to me. I could hear that light laughter down at the end of the line again, it sounded like it came from a guy._

Then I saw the smallest of them all, with short spikey black hair pointing all over the place. She reminded me of a pixie. She flashed a smile at me, which I sort of gave one of my wolfy grins right back at her. She seemed like someone I might actually get along with. If it wasn't for the stench and the fact she is supposed to be my natural enemy.

A rather tall and lean, but not without his own muscles, blonde vampire stood next to the pixie. He looked more intimidating then the hulk over beside Barbie. I looked into his eyes and felt a small calm feeling wavering over me. I instantly knew which vampire this was, the one who could control the emotions around him. I didn't resent him one bit, I rather enjoyed the calming effect. _I still had this irrational fear I should fear him more than the hulking mass of muscle beside Blondie. I stored that in the back of my mind, and heard a huff coming from the end of the line. Ok this was really starting to piss me off, this whole mind reading thing was going to get old fast if I couldn't get into his mind too… _

And finally down at the end of the line was this rather slender, but still well chiseled vampire, looking no older then sixteen or seventeen. With bronzed tousled hair, a crooked smile and an expression that made me know immediately he was the mind reader.

Suddenly something inside me snapped, snapped into place that is to say. I stared straight into the eyes of the mind reader and I completely lost myself, I no longer saw the world, my pack, or the other vampires with us. I only saw him, he was beautiful, and the most beautiful creature I had ever seen in my life. He was even more beautiful than Embry. _Did I just really think that? _I had though, and I was happy I did. Nothing else existed for me; I was in love… no I was bound to this creature, this mind reader vampire. Gravity no longer had me on this earth; it was steel cables, connecting from my heart to his now. _OH NO! I realized what just happened; it had finally hit me like a rock to the head. Like I was a blind man seeing for the first time in his life. I had imprinted on a vampire! A beautiful mind reading vampire…OH GOD I have to stop saying that in my head. Oh no… he reads minds he knows what happens then! What am I going to do now?_


	2. Chapter 2

Fiery Moon

Chapter 2

What have I done?

My internal self-defenses wanted to go in full on panic mode, but the fact that I had just imprinted, all I could feel was blissful happiness. _Wow, I never thought the world could feel so clear now. He's so beautiful… NO! I said I'd stop using that word to describe this lee…gorgeous man. Oh god, I just keep embarrassing myself like this. Oh no, he's staring at me now… what do I say? Do? Should I talk to Sam? Ok maybe that would be best. Oh I hope he accepts me, I just can't live without him, I don't even know his name. I bet it's something amazingly cool. I think he's actually smiling at me! Oh I could just pass out now… FOCUS! Sam. Talk. NOW!_

Everything had happened so fast I couldn't breathe at all. Sam, Leah, and Embry all seemed to notice there was something wrong with me now. I had completely ignored all the introductions, and they had just finally gotten to him.

"And this is my youngest son, Edward." Dr. Cullen said.

_Edward? Wow what a beautiful name, it just rolls off the tongue like a dream… NO NO! I really need to speak with Sam and fast._

I pulled Sam over to the side just a little and whispered. "Sam I need to urgently speak with you now, alone, private, A.S.A.P. please!"

"Jake, can't this wait? We're in the middle of a meeting."

"No Sam this can't wait at all. I…I…I just imprinted. I need to speak with you about this alone, before anything else happens."

Sam wasn't exactly sure who it was, or what was going on about this, but he noticed the urgency in my voice enough to go inside my house with me.

"Leah and Jared continue on introductions and negotiations with the Cullen's please. I need to speak with Jacob alone about something rather important ok? Embry, you might want to come with us too."

_Oh god not poor Embry, it's bad enough I finally imprinted. But now I imprinted on a vampire, and what will Embry say about this?! I can't live without this Edward though. He's my entire world now; yes I know you can hear me. I'll come back and explain in person out loud soon okay? I need to speak with my pack leader first about this. I know you can't answer me yet, but I hope you reciprocate my feelings. It's something I can't control, but now that it has happened, I can't live without you. Literally I won't be able to live without you okay Edward? _

I saw him nod towards my way and I hope that was a yes. Well slowly I followed Sam and Embry into my house. Embry just kept looking at me with a pained look in his eyes, hoping everything was ok with me.

"Ok Jake, so who was it? Obviously it wasn't Embry because we would've known about that earlier."

"Jeez Sam you didn't have to bring him here, not yet at least. And… I'm sort of afraid to say it out loud."

"Wait, what the hell is going on Sam? Jake? Wait, did Jake imprint on someone? Is that what this is all about? Jake please tell me you're joking, this is a joke right Sam? You couldn't handle being around the leeches out there or something right? Jake? JAKE?!"

I could hardly look Embry in the eyes. "Embry, I'm so sorry. I never wanted this, wanted any of this! You all knew that, and now I've imprinted. And it's to someone I don't even know yet! I just know he's some stupid mind reader who knows everything now thanks to his wonderfully annoying mind reading ability."

"Whoa Jacob, are you saying you imprinted on a vampire? The mind reading one? How do you even know it's that particular one?" Sam was very weary now. And the only thing Embry could do was not break my couch in half while supporting himself against it. I could see his whole form shaking now. I knew he was fighting with himself for full control over his emotions right now.

"Well it was at least the last one at the end of their line. The one named Edward. When I first looked into his eyes, it was like wow! Everything else in the world didn't exist anymore. It was only me and him, and he was the only reason for my existence at all anymore. I could see him making faces at me, and nodding or making certain noises under his breathe when I would think something specific towards him in my mind."

"Sam, this can't be happening, he can't be imprinting on a damned LEECH!" Embry was on his last thread of sanity. At any minute he would snap and probably attack Edward. _No he wouldn't would he? But I can't live without Edward now!_

"Embry please calm down, ok? You can't do anything rash; I can't help this at all. Could Sam, Jared, Paul, or even our best friend Quil help it? No they couldn't, not at all. It's just another part of this whole werewolf thing now."

"Look I brought Embry in here because he deserved a better way of finding out, then when I had to drop it with Leah at first. He is a werewolf and part of this pack now. He can know unlike Leah at the time. It was the only fair thing to do Jake ok? And Embry you will not be hostile or attack the Cullen's at any time unless I give the command do you understand? If you were to destroy this Edward, Jacob and you would have to fight to the death. Would you really want to destroy Jacob? He will not want to live if anything were to happen to his imprintee."

Embry had just about lost it, but he looked into my eyes and realized if anything did happen to this Edward. He would lose me forever because a wolf cannot live without his or her object of affection.

"Ok, but Sam I can't just stand here right now, please let me phase and join Seth and Paul? I know I'll do something that will hurt Jacob way too much if I were to stay."

Before Sam gave him a nod of approval, he was already out the back door clothes dropped on my back porch, phased and running deeper into the village.

"Well, this definitely is very unexpected Jacob. But when it comes to you kid, I don't expect anything normal anymore."

"Gee thanks Sam, real sentimental feelings right there. All of this is so confusing; I mean how did you deal with all this? Like with Leah and Emily going from loving one to needing only the other?"

"Trust me kid it won't be easy at all, I still feel guilty each day for hurting Leah like that, but it's completely out our control. Imprinting happens when we find that one person who we cannot live without. There are many theories of why we imprint, but I think you just broke them all today."

Great so I was a freak among freaks now, and all I could think about was Edward. "I guess we should get back out there now, I promised I would explain all this to Edward."

"Yes, we need to explain this to everyone before it escalates into something bad. Please Jacob, promise me you will take extreme caution when you're with Edward. I know they are very civilized for vampires, but he still is a vampire. One slip up and one bite and you could end up dead. Their venom that transforms humans into their own kind is a poison to us. I don't think he would maliciously harm you at all. Be very cautious any ways ok?"

"Sure, sure Sam, I promise I'll do my best, but I really want to go meet him again, and be with him." I just kept blushing every time I thought of him. I need to be with him. I need to know he will be with me too. My heart just stopped dead for one second, what if he did say no? No werewolf can live without the object of their affection.

"Come on kid, let's get this over with. And don't worry about Embry; I'll talk with him later this evening."

"Yeah thanks again for that, I mean I know he needed to know about everything. I just hate that this will hurt him so badly now."

We left the comfort of my house and back outside to the bonfire pit. And there he was, Edward, the most amazing being to me right now in this world. I slowly approached him now, blushing really badly. He saw me coming and just smiled. My heart did back flips and fluttered like it was in overdrive. _He's so hot, so amazing, wow how could I be so lucky to imprint on someone so gorgeous. I look like riffraff next to him, least when I was with Embry we matched. Now it will be as if fire and ice can exist together. That is if he'll accept me, Oh please Edward please accept me. Sorry, sorry I'm so sorry! I don't mean to keep acting like a sixteen year old girl. I promise it's mostly the imprinting kicking in for the first time. _

He just kept smiling at me, such a wonderful crooked smile while I kept gushing inside my head. We finally reached everyone and Sam took the stand to speak.

"Sorry about that, but Jacob here needed my full attention to a matter of importance. If you would please hear me out on our legends and lore, I will do my best to explain what has happened in a mere few minutes since you have arrived."

Dr. Cullen spoke up first. "Well it seems my son Edward and Jacob need to discuss something important just between each other? Edward tries his best not to listen in on others thoughts, but when the thoughts involve him, well it's just involuntary sometimes. He didn't say exactly what it was about, but it needed to be private with him and Jacob, am I correct?"

"Yes Dr. Cullen…"

"Please call me Carlisle, Sam."

"Yes Carlisle, but I feel I need to explain about the situation anyways. So please with an open mind, listen to our histories. We have great magic in our blood as you well know. We transform into our wolf selves when we cross the scent of your kind for the first time when we are young adolescents. I was the first of us to transform, our elders had to transition me into this new world. After that they told me of all the stories and legends, now that I was finally in the know. One particular legend they spoke of, was the legend of imprinting. Imprinting for our tribe, for us wolves, is when a wolf sees for the first time the person they will forever spend the rest of their lives with, the object of the wolf's affection. The werewolf in question just has to look into the eyes of his or her mate for the first time, and a strange phenomenon occurs. They will imprint on that person, and a pull of our very beings, our souls binds and attaches to the other persons soul. We cannot control when we imprint on someone, and without that person in our lives we can end up dying. If a wolf is kept without their imprintee, the wolf can fall into an extremely deep depression and end up just simply passing away. I hope you can see how important it is to address this issue with you all."

It was Edward that spoke up next, and I was so glad he did. "Well honestly this is all of a sudden, but if I had to be honest with myself. I'm very willing to reciprocate the feelings to you Jacob. I'm not currently tied to anyone myself. I would like to get to know you better before we move forward any more than we already have done. But I will do my best to be faithful to you, and stay with you."

"If you don't mind my asking, Edward, did you feel a pull yourself towards Jacob? After the initial imprinting phase, the imprintee feels a pull themselves, not as strong as imprinting itself, but it lets the imprintee know sort of what has happened."

"Yes, I did feel some kind of new connection spark, after Jacob here looked into my eyes. I was not quite sure what it was, but I'm happy that the madness has been explained. I'm quite glad I'm not going insane myself." Edward smirked as he stared at me the whole time he spoke, with smoldering amber liquid eyes. _His voice is like velvet in the wind. I could listen to him speak all night long. I'm so happy he's willing to reciprocate; I'm not sure what I would have done if he had said no. Heh, who would have thought in the history of anything mystical and myth, would exist, a vampire and a werewolf together as mates, as lovers, as destined souls. _"T-t-thank you Edward, this means everything to me! If you don't mind, I'd like to walk down to First Beach with you. So we could speak alone, and get to know each other as you suggested ok? Sam you don't mind do you?"

"Nah go ahead kid, we'll finish up explaining everything to the rest of the Cullen's and get on with the treaty line expansion. Good luck and, well have fun you two." Sam gave us both a genuine smile.

I nodded toward Sam, and grabbed Edward Cullen by his hand. I'm not sure where this confidence came from, but there was one thing certain… _He's mine now. Oh shit, sorry I don't mean to sound so possessive, but you really mean that much to me. I hope you take that as a compliment._

"Hehe it's quite alright Jacob, I find you very interesting already. I think this is going to work out rather nicely." And off to the beach we went, hand in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Fiery Moon

Chapter 3

On my way to his icy heart!

I hadn't noticed at first, but after having Edward's hand in mine for a bit, it was so cold against my hand. I knew our temperatures ran higher because of being a werewolf, but I never knew how different the degrees would be with a wolf touching a vampire. _Wow, the whole world has drastically changed for me all in one day. I have my Edward Cullen with me in my hands. And he's perfect, just perfect. Every time he smiles at me, I feel like I'm being dazzled._

He raised one eyebrow at me, and then smiled that wonderful crooked smile I have grown to love already. "So Jacob Black, I dazzle you when I smile?"

"Yes, you dazzle me, frequently now." I said confidently, and then blushed so red. I thought my face might stay that shade forever. I just sort of stared at him, just taking in all his features at once. _His wonderful eyes are like liquid amber, just gazing right into my soul. His lips are full, and fit his face so right. His crooked smile dazzles me (I can't believe I used that word)! His smell is so much sweeter, but in a great way compared to any other vampire scent. I feel like I could live in this moment forever… and thanks to this imprinting I will!_

"Oh, there's a tree we can use as a bench over here." I lead him to mine and Embry's old hang out spot on the beach. I knew there was something special about this place, but I couldn't put two and two together right now.

"So Jacob Black, what would you like to know about me? I figure we can trade off questions. You can ask a few about me, and then I'll ask some about you ok? I promise you I will give this my fullest effort. I've never met anyone quite like you. I really must say, so far I like you and everything about you. You seem rather sweet and kind. You're gentle and very genuine in your own way. I already feel so protective over you, and I will say this too. I claim you as mine; you are now mine as well, Jacob." He smiled at me, that wonderful smile. I felt whole and complete now. _He's claimed me. I'm his and he is mine. _

"Well, I guess… how long have you been a vampire?" I wasn't sure if this was the right question to start off with, but I was strangely curious.

"Well, my father Carlisle found me dying of the Spanish Influenza back in 1918. He had always wanted another companion with him, but never saw fit to create such a monstrosity and steal one's life away from them, as his was so long ago. He figured helping a dying person already would be the justified way to go about it. So I've been a vampire for nearly a hundred years." He still smiled at me while answering me.

"Wow, so you've been around for so long… How do you deal with it all?" From my question I guess he wasn't quite sure what I meant, but after hearing the real meaning behind my question inside my head. _How do you deal with the fact you'll be around and have been around for so long? I'm still not sure if I can handle the fact I've stopped aging myself. But if you're going to be around forever, I want to as well. _

"Well Jacob, time definitely has a much different meaning to me. With such freedom and time on one's hands, you find ways to occupy yourself so much; you can hardly tell time passes by at any rate. It isn't as difficult as you make it out to be I promise you. We will have much time on our hands, but I see it now as a wonderful opportunity I never had before. Time will now be much more bearable with someone at my side, rather than trying to find projects and studies to occupy myself." He said with a deep smile on his face and a glow about him.

"You make staying alive forever sound like a dream. It's a dream worth living, especially with you Edward." I decided I wanted to make a bold move right here and now. I leaned in closely to his face and tried my best to look sexy and appealing to him. _I can do this! I've kissed people before…_

Before my face got any closer to his, he was up off the bench and about a foot away from me before I could even react. "Did I do something wrong?" Worry and bitter disappointment filled my face.

"No Jacob, you did nothing wrong. It was an overreaction on my part. I wasn't sure if risking such close contact would be healthy for you. I think I can manage it though. It isn't as bad as I expected it to be." He looked at me with apology written all over his face. Confusion swept over me, and he instantly said, "You have blood flowing in your veins Jacob, and I wasn't sure if I would be able to resist the first time being so close to you. But your blood, it's so well balanced from the other wolves, now that I have you alone. It's a mixture of something so sweet and delicious and something so beautiful and fragrant like cologne of the rarest kind. I truly am sorry, just stay still and we can…"

He came closer to me this time, his face just inches away from mine. And that was it for all self-control, he was kissing me before my brain could truly react what was happening, but when it did I lost it. I had fists full of his hair, pulling his body closer to mine. My temperature seemed to flare up, while his seemed to drop. It truly was like we were trying to cause a chemical reaction. Ice and fire, the fire melting the ice as the water from the ice puts the fire out. I had never experienced a sensation quite like this. Before it went any further and before I lost all my oxygen since I forgot to breathe, he pulled back slowly and stared into my eyes gently.

"Careful Jacob, next time I don't want you to drown because of my breath." He grinned at me. I just stared at him mindless for about a minute, concern crossed in his eyes. "Jacob, are you ok? To be honest I've never kissed anyone before. So I hope I didn't do anything wrong."

I wanted to sort of punch him in the arm for thinking he was a bad kisser. My mind finally caught up with the rest of the world. "Are you kidding me? This cannot be your first time at kissing. That was the most amazing kiss I've ever had! I'm not sure I've ever felt so happy and well I'm not sure what else to say. So you're saying I'm your first kiss then?"

I'm sure if Edward could still blush he might have, but he kept a smooth face. "Well yes, I guess you could say you're my first everything Jacob. I've walked all over this world for nearly a hundred years, and I've never met a person like you ever. My family thinks of me as always lonely, the sufferer in silence type. They always think I'm brooding away in my room never trying to find my place in this world. I must admit I felt so close to just giving in, and being the monster they all figured I was behind my mask I wore. I hope I can be the right kind of man for you Jacob." He reached for my face and just held it in his hands for a moment. The moment seemed like hours until… My stomach decided to make itself known.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, what I'm trying to say… it's sort of a wolf thing. I'm constantly hungry; need more energy when you're a werewolf it seems." I wasn't sure why I felt so embarrassed over something that is just completely normal to me.

"Forgive me Jacob, I've seem to have kept you from dinner. Meal times for me usually only come around once or twice every week or two. Let's get you something to eat. I know of a wonderful Italian restaurant in Port Angeles if you're willing to come with me." He smiled, and reached for my hand pulling me up with him.

"Oh, that sounds wonderful! I haven't been out in quite a while. Not since Charlie and my dad went to celebrate my sixteenth birthday with me and my friends. We had a big celebration at their favorite place in Forks, wolf style." I smiled up at his face, and allowed him to lead me back to the meeting place where we left our families and friends.

We arrived back at the bonfire pit where only Sam waited for us, he had already built a fire. He seemed rather relaxed, but deep in thought. _I guess the meeting went rather well, Sam seems more relaxed about it all then before it even started. I'm really glad; I hope we can all work together now. _

"Yes, everything went smoothly even in our absence. I'm sure Sam will catch you up on all of this later, but he is waiting for us. He wants to make sure I'm not going to leave you, or cause you an eternity of pain or a swift death; depending on your outlook of the term death." He seemed kind of annoyed, but regained his cool and composer before we reached Sam.

Sam came up to us; eyes weary at first, but then relaxed when he saw how happy I was, and the glow of my face. "Jacob, Edward, I trust everything is ok? Did you guys have a nice evening?" He seemed very genuine with his responses. "I know I have no right asking someone like you, or anyone for that matter this, but… Please take care of Jacob for us Edward. He means so much to us all. Losing a pack member is a very hard and heavy thing that can scar our very beings. I don't doubt your family's intentions or way of life. I've just never seen this happen in any of our histories ever. I would be forever grateful if you will always be a part of Jake's life now. We consider your family our family now. You cannot be touched by any wolf ever. For as long as you and Jacob remains part of this world. We have already welcomed your siblings and parents. We now welcome you to our family as well, Edward Cullen." He held out his hand, and gestured for a firm hand shake.

Edward reciprocated the gesture, and smiled warmly at Sam. "Thank you very much Sam, I shall remain always at Jacob's side, and loyal to this family myself." He smiled half-heartedly at Sam. "If you don't mind, I'd like to take Jacob out for the evening. He seems rather hungry, keeping him away from dinner I feel responsible to make sure he eats soon. I'll be taking him into Port Angeles, to a restaurant I've heard many wonderful things about from my classmates at Forks."

"That sounds very generous and nice of you Edward. I hope you two enjoy, Jacob, Billy is still out with Charlie, and he stayed with Charlie to finish watching the game. We'll explain everything tomorrow to him when he gets back ok? Just enjoy the rest of the night with Edward." Sam smiled again at Edward, then just came up and patted my head. He gave me a grin I still don't fully understand after a minute of thinking too much into it and walked off back towards the rest of La Push.

"The strangest day of my life, and yet the most amazing day as well. I'm not sure if I'll fully understand it all ever." I looked up into Edwards eyes and smiled and just rested myself against his shoulder. "So Edward, how are we getting to Port Angeles? We could take my Rabbit, or my Harley Sprint." I was quite proud of myself for finding that broken down piece of junk and restoring it.

"That's quite alright Jacob…" He said pulling a set of car keys from his pocket. "I'm just parked right outside the old Treaty line. We can take my car." He smiled that wonderful crooked smile, but for some reason there was more behind it this time.


	4. Chapter 4

Fiery Moon

Chapter 4

S.S.V.O's and Forks

Edward's hand intertwined in mine, heading to where he had left his car. _I wonder what kind of car a vampire drives; they can go just as fast if not faster than us in our wolf forms. Who would have thought they enjoyed cars. _

"It's more of a hobby for us, you'll find out vampires like going rather fast, be it on foot or on wheels." He grinned at me, pulling me along beside him. We finally reached his car; _well I guess the Cullen's have some money, that's a real nice Volvo S60R. _

"You really know your cars Jacob, if you're so interested in vehicles you'll enjoy my family's rather extensive collection of extracurricular choices of getting around." He smiled at me, and then motioned to the passenger door, holding it open for me.

"Hey now, I don't have to be treated like a sixteen year old girl, just because my brain wants to act like it with this new wolfy connection I have with you." My cheeks blushed my new shade of red I'd discovered ever since meeting Edward Cullen. _It's really nice of him though, acting like such a gentleman. I don't think I've ever had such attention from anyone before. Most Embry might do would make sure not to keep the door locked to the Rabbit too long before I blew up in his face… Oh no Embry, I really do feel so bad for him now. I never wanted to hurt him; I never wanted either of us to have to deal with this crap. _

"Jacob, are you ok? You seem to be really preoccupied over this Embry person. Embry was your boyfriend before I came into the picture correct?" his face twisted in an unpleasant manner after asking.

"Well yea, we were both terrified of imprinting on anyone other than each other because of what happened to our pack leader and his ex-girlfriend. He imprinted on her cousin, and he wasn't allowed to even tell his ex why he had to break up with her or anything else that involved the secret. She eventually found out because she went through the change herself, the first female wolf the tribe has ever seen in any of our histories. I just never wanted Embry to feel the same pain as Leah did, she constantly is reminding Sam of the pain and suffering she went through and still goes through. Our linked minds are a constant reminder of how happy Sam is with his fiancée Emily, and Leah has to live those memories and moments in her own head now while we're in wolf form."

"If you ever want to try and give Embry another try, I could leave you be, if that's what you wish. I only want you to be happy Jacob, and if Embry makes you that happy I can always…"

"Edward just stop right there ok? Imprinting is a very complicated thing to go through, more complicated than puberty, or becoming elderly. It's something that lets us know we've found our perfect mate in life. We really have no clue as to why it happens it just happens. I'll always love Embry, and now in a more brotherly way I suppose, I can't help but to always feel something special for him inside me. But Edward, you're the only one my heart can truly be in love with now. You're my everything, and I can't ever see you leaving me in my future. I'll find a way to reconcile with Embry and hopefully since I could be honest with him in the very beginning he won't resent me like Leah did with Sam. Please Edward, try to never talk about leaving me for any reason ever again. I don't think my heart and mind could take even imagining… _and then his lips were on mine and my mind was once again lost._

He pulled away all too quickly like last time, _damn. _"Jacob you have to remember to breathe, I'd hate to be the cause of you passing out from lack of oxygen." He laughed at my sudden awareness back in to reality.

"Well, you make it very hard to think clearly when you're kissing me Edward. You kiss like you've been doing it a hundred years, rather than just a few minutes." I breathed heavily. He just stared at my face, gazing into my eyes.

"Well Jacob, shall we?" he gestured towards the passenger seat, and like a love struck fool I followed his lead. He gently held my hand as I seated myself into the seat.

"Thanks… Edward. So, where are we going in Port Angeles?" I had to admit my curiosity had been peeked, seeing as I knew Port Angeles very well, and wasn't quite sure exactly where he was taking me. _I thought I knew all the good restaurants in Port Angeles, and I can't honestly think of anywhere worth going right now. Of course I'd follow Edward anywhere at this point. Wait… if we're going out to eat, what's he going to do, just watch me? That won't be much fun for him… especially since I eat… _I stopped all thinking right then and there and that's when Edward started calling my name.

"Jacob? You've lost all thought again, are you ok? You scare me the way you can just make your mind go blank like that. Most people have residual thoughts residing inside their minds at all times, even if it isn't just subconscious thoughts." He had his hand around my shoulder, bracing himself ready to whisk me away in an instant if needed.

"It's not that something is wrong with me Edward. I just have very good control over my thoughts. I'm not sure if it's because I was supposed to be the Alpha and Alpha's have superior control over their thoughts or what exactly. I can sort of just turn my thoughts completely off when I don't want one of my brothers or sister to hear what I'm thinking." I leaned in closer to his hand just inhaling that intoxicating scent that I just could not get enough of, the wonderful scent of honeysuckles in a meadow. _He's like my own private meadow…_

"Thank you Jacob, for such an enduring compliment. I'm not sure any of our kind has been referred as something so delicate. Considering when one knows of what we are, and what we are capable of. I find it quite astounding that you can control your thoughts so well. I'm sure it relieves a lot of pain and pressure when under the constant stress of people having access to your thoughts, even around one such as me too." He let out a hearty laugh, and delicately kissed me on my forehead. And with that we were off, at about zero to eighty in less than five seconds flat. _He wasn't kidding about vampires liking to travel fast by any means._

"W-w-well it's nice to have such good control especially being around someone who can even hear my thoughts while I'm in human form. So where are we going to eat? Fast food or somewhere with a bit more atmosphere? I'm honestly game for anything, now that I think about it, I'm starved!" _It's kind of scary having enough room for hunger and this much love and adoration all at once. I figured my head would explode by now, but it's still intact._

"Well, it's a nice little Italian restaurant called La Bella Italia. Many of my classmates have taken dates there, and most people respond well to the food and the atmosphere, as you so eloquently stated earlier. Though I'm rather sure that they require a shirt at least Jacob. Although tantalizing as it is to have you in shirtless company. I would very much like to get through the door first." He slyly said with a grin so wide on that angelic face of his. _Yeah, a devilishly angelic grin. _His grin just grew wider.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry. We normally don't wear many clothes around the res with our high body temperatures. I guess I could go grab a shirt if you could turn back around and at least a pair of… oh wait, I forgot I shredded by best pair of jeans by accident. Last time I got pissed at Paul, I was on my way into Forks and Paul just had to start his shit as usual. I lost it for one split second, just after my first transformation." I normally don't worry about clothing, especially around the guys. And now Edward wants to take me to some really nice place, the one place I've never eaten at either in Port Angeles. _Great now I really do compare to him as riffraff._

"Jacob, you are far from riffraff. You are so amazingly special, gifted, and a diamond in the ruff all on your own. If you don't mind we could swing by my house on our way. You won't have to worry about anyone being there except for Esme, my mother for all intents and purposes. I have a few clothing options that might work for you, if you don't mind? My sister, Alice, is always buying our entire family new clothing. We are not allowed to wear the same outfit twice. She is very fashion conscious, even more so with the rest of us. I'm sure we can find you something that will suit you very nicely. That of course all depends on what you would like Jacob."

"I uh, yeah that sounds actually really nice, and very thoughtful of you Edward. You don't have to go all the way to your house if you don't want. Unless you're, you know, embarrassed to be around me with my current appearance." _I know you think I'm special, and that makes my heart swell twice its normal size, but I don't want to feel out of place with you Edward. _

"Jacob Black! I would never consider you an embarrassment of any kind. You are never out of place when in my company."

"Edward! You can't just look at me for an entire conversation! I mean, I like reckless endangerment as much as the next teenager. This however is extremely ridiculous even for someone like me! I know I can quickly heal from most injuries, but that doesn't mean I enjoy the pain that comes along with being wrapped around a tree if you wreck."

"Jacob its ok, remain calm. Remember? I can read minds and thoughts" quickly pointing to his temple "I can handle it. Constant radar, not to mention vampire reflexes are about a thousand times sharper than any human." He quickly smiled at me, and kissed my forehead once again. "And I had no idea you can heal quickly, exactly what do you mean by that?" with a pained looked in his face, as if the idea of me being injured so badly already was just the worlds absolute most forbidden sin.

"Well yes, we've all been injured at one point or another. Nothing really fatal or near fatal. We just end up breaking a leg, or an arm. As fast as it happens, we find ourselves fully mended and healed back to normal in just a few hours rather than a few months." I still wasn't really adjusting to going about_ a hundred and twenty mile an hour!_

He must've heard that last part, because he slowed to eighty, which I could handle much easier. I love going fast myself I really do, but I do know the difference between being reckless having fun with it and being stupid insane! "I wish you would have just a little more faith in me Jacob, I would never harm you. I must protect you. You are my life now Jacob." He quickly landed another kiss on my cheek this time.

"You have most of that correct Edward. You're my life as well. Though I must say I'm the one who must protect you. I imprinted on you, and I must always protect the one I imprint on from anything that may harm you. I'm not quite sure if you get in any trouble though, but if these other three vampires stalking the area even so much as growl at you the wrong way, I'll tear them to shreds with my own teeth until they are nothing but gravel." I leaned in closer to his shoulder, _I'm glad he doesn't mind the close contact._

"Try not to speak of such trivial matters right now Jacob. You are mad though, if you expect me to allow you to go up against three fully matured vampires by yourself, much less anywhere near their vicinity when they come back. I do not need as much protection as you might. Like you said, you can still get injured and quite easily. And you have to heal from injuries. As you felt my skin by now, it's as hard as much as it's cold. It will take much more than three mature vampires to even get near me. I'm much faster than most of my siblings and with my extra ability I can easily dodge any attack that's directed towards me, and thwart all attacks directed at those who I care for. Your safety is my number one priority now Jacob. It's my job to protect you." He leaned in closer to me as close as he could get.

"Edward…" I tried my best to speak again.

"Let's not speak any more on this subject, most likely they'll just pass through like most nomads do." But the look in his eye was not as certain as his velvet voice. "Besides we're here…"

"Where is… here!" and as I gazed up from Edward's face for the first time since we got into his Volvo, I was truly astounded by what my eyes held before me. "This is where you all live?!"


	5. Chapter 5

Fiery Moon

Chapter 5

Matters of the heart: It's never just as simple as a new shirt.

"Wow, I still can't believe this is your house!" I just stared up in disbelief at the majestic house that stood before me. After coming from what seemed a maze of cedars, there in the middle of a well hidden secret stood before my eyes Edwards house. Softly painted white all around, the columns rose out from the porch as if from a structure of _great grandeur. _It was an elegant statue of an old world charm, with something so spectacularly new and modern even. "Edward it's, I'm not even sure… this is where you live?!" disbelief breaking into my voice, obviously.

"Jacob, you seemed rather surprised? What exactly were you expecting; coffins, dungeons, and moats? And you speak with such elegance in your approach. I would have never expected you to be so well read. Not that I imply you're…"

"…stupid? Just because I'm a savage beast when I have to shred a bloodsucker in half doesn't make me stupid. I hope it doesn't at least." Pure disappointment lit my face, and I almost felt like _crying. _

_ In one fell swoop I was gently lifted up into his arms, as if being coddled like a child in pain. _"Edward this isn't necessary. I'll be ok; you just caught me off…"

His finger touched my lips lightly, as he bent down to kiss my forehead and leaned into my ear. "Jacob, I never meant to hurt you in any way, it was in excusable of me to treat you as if you were a mere child who knows nothing of the world. Please my dearest Jacob, forgive me?"he bent over again to my face, and gently placed a soft kiss upon my lips this time.

"Ok Edward, I'm not offended. I promise it just caught me off guard I wasn't prepared to have my intelligence put into question just because of who I am. I know you meant no real harm Edward. Some days I feel slightly stupid…" he put his finger on my lips again. _Ok this is annoying! I'm not offended Edward! If you will not let me talk, I'll shout it in my head. I love you Edward, but please don't overreact. I know you didn't mean to hurt my stupid feelings. Trust me their very stupid, I don't know why I overreacted to that, I never do to anyone else. Leah or Paul can easily bust my chops all day long, and all I do is send them right back tenfold in their heads. So please Edward…_

"Okay Jacob, I believe you. It was still uncalled for, and I'll try to be more understanding in the future. Just please, no more categorizing anything about yourself stupid, even your feelings. They are far from stupid Jacob; it's one of your qualities I already cherish about you."

"Uh, Edward can you set me down please? I think I'm rather capable of walking inside your house by myself, besides I don't think your mother, Esme? Will appreciate…" and before I could finish my sentence he opened the door and carried me inside. _Great, now I really am being treated like a child, or worst a woman! Edward please stop this now, or I swear I'll kick your… you're so sweet. Ugh! Ok so being imprinted on you I can't even form any negative thoughts about you? Wow, I guess I'm just screwed for the rest of my life. You better be feeling real lucky that I can't kick your sweet ass around. _

"Jacob… there's no need for such hostility." He finally set me down inside the door, and as I slightly let irritation wash over my face, I started to look around.

"Wow Edward, it's even more amazing on the inside! This place is so, bright and open. Even for night time, are those all windows on that side of the house?" I looked around for a second time to try and gather it in all at once this time.

"Yes, we don't have to be restricted by normal means of hiding away from humans here. Even vampires or wolves, will not interfere with our living normally. We can be ourselves here; it's the one place we don't have to hide." He gestured for my hand, and I accepted as he began to take me on a tour. We were facing a raised platform in the middle of the main living room. There in the middle of it all stood a grand piano. _I wonder who the musician is in this family. I remember when mom used to play for… It's a beautiful piano. _

"So Edward do you play?" I hoped he didn't catch on just yet about my aversion to my mother. I just wasn't up for that conversation just yet. He took me closer to the piano, waved his hand at the chair for me to have a seat. Then he took a seat right next to me, and began to play the most intricate and wonderful piece of music I'd ever heard in my entire life. I kept all thoughts inside and out quiet as I allowed myself to be lost in such a melodic rhythm. Suddenly I was aware of another presence as a slightly familiar scent crossed my nose, not as sweet as Edwards, but for some reason not as bad as I remember it last. Esme, Edward's mother for all intents and purposes as he so described was right at Edward's side. Eyes closed, lost in a trance as I had been but just a few seconds ago. I allowed my normal instincts to melt away, and lost myself in the most beautiful music in the world. The piece ended, and a soft sigh and clasp on Edward's shoulder brought me back to reality.

"Oh Edward, it's always a pleasure to have you come home and play for me. Did you enjoy that piece Jacob? It's my favorite; Edward knows how much it means to me. I'm sorry as well for interrupting any private moment you two might be having, but it's how Edward welcomes me." She just smiled at me, and I felt all too at home here. She came right up to me next, and wrapped her arms around me. I just smiled and reciprocated the hug. She pulled back and smiled. "I'm sorry the rest of our family isn't here. Aside from Carlisle, Edward, and me, everyone needed to go out for the evening and…"

"It's ok Esme, they needed to go hunt. Carlisle, Esme, and I all went yesterday evening. Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rose all had been away visiting our cousins in Alaska. They needed a good hunt after dealing with humans and wolves all night long. Carlisle had to work the evening shift at the hospital."

"Well Esme, it's very nice to meet you again. It's also nice to know who you are this time, last time I sort of spaced out if you couldn't tell." I just sort of sheepishly gazed around the room once, and then brought my attention back to Esme.

"It's quite alright Jacob, I completely understand. You couldn't help yourself, and we all listened and understood what was transpiring. I'm just so glad to see you and Edward happily enjoying each other's company. Edward would have you think all we do is look down on him for always seemingly, as he so puts it, brooding away in his room with his studies. We're all just concerned and only want to see him happy like the rest of us." She just smiled, and gave Edward a small hug. "If you ever need anything at all Jacob, you're always welcome here. You may consider us your extended family as well." Esme just looked lovingly into my eyes, like any adoring mother with her children would.

That was it for all restraint and self-control. _Oh no, that awful pain in my chest is there again. _Before I could get myself under control, a single tear left my eye and dripped slowly down my cheek, beside my nose and down towards the floor. With no warning or time to react and hide all traces of sadness in my face, Edward was hovering over me, pulling up my face to his and kissing my cheek softly. I quickly pulled away with all my sanity and might. _It's more complicated than that, this is an inner demon I struggle with myself now and then. I'm not quite ready to explain fully what's going on, but I don't want your mother thinking that she made me cry or anything. I'm not sure what to say Edward… Please it's ok Edward, I just need to collect my thoughts and I'll be ok._

Quickly leaning back in to Edward, I washed away all sad thoughts, and forced a big wolfy grin across my face. "Thank you very much Esme, that means the world to me, it really does. It's a shame everyone else isn't here. If they're anything like you, then I can't wait to meet the rest of the family." Somehow though, I sort of doubted that. _If anything, Carlisle is probably the only other "nice" one._

Edward just sort of scoffed, and then smiled. "Well Jacob, we still have to find you a new outfit. So how about a quick tour of the rest of the house, and we'll head to my room to find something for you to wear ok?" he smiled back towards Esme, and grabbed a hold of my hand and lead me up the stairs.

"It was really nice to meet you again Jacob. I hope we see you around more often."

"Oh you can count on it Esme, where ever you find Edward I'm sure I'll be tagging along." She just smiled at the both of us, and disappeared into what _I assume is the kitchen._

"Yes Jacob, we have a kitchen. Esme would never design a house without every detail in place."

"Esme designed this?! Wow, what amazing talent and eye for details. Does she have her own business?"

"Well you could say it's more of a private family hobby of hers. She'll go around restoring old places she finds for Emmett and Rosalie, or Jasper and Alice. She then begins building them a place of their own, their home away from home, and the renovations to their liking."

"Well if vampires don't eat, then why is she going in to the kitchen then?" Just sort of odd for vampires to go in to their kitchen, much less have one to go in to at all.

"She figured we would come by, and knowing you require food, made you some baked treats to eat. Esme is actually quite an excellent cook, thanks to the Food Network." Edward then proceeded to show me where everyone's rooms were, even Carlisle's study and office. We only briefly entered the study when we headed up to Edward's room. _If I admit it to myself I'm slightly nervous about going inside Edward's room. Why am I so nervous though? I need to learn better control of my thoughts when I'm so flustered around you._

"Jacob, I try my best not to interfere in your thinking. I know everyone is entitled to their privacy. I would only go against the grain here and do so if you absolutely needed my help with something you weren't telling me about." We finally approached Edward's room; my heart thumping a little faster than its normal pace, and that was already faster than any human's rate. Edward opened the door and led me inside. It wasn't the biggest of all the rooms we had seen so far, but it was very nice and cozy. I did however notice there was _no bed, _"Do you not sleep?"

"I figured you would already know that about vampires. No we don't require sleep at all, ever."

"That's very interesting, and different I suppose. Would be nice to never sleep at all, or need it, so many hours of free time to do extra things in the day and night." I stepped in further and began to look around. Suddenly I realized I was alone, _must be off to find me something to wear I guess. Well since I'm alone, guess I'll just look around. Wow what an extensive book collection… and music! I've never seen so much music, it's actually quite nice. My guess was right about Edward being the family's musician. _

"Well mostly right, Rosalie is the second best when it comes to musical talent in our family. Alice also has a hidden talent for singing from time to time." He was back in a flash, with a button down shirt, and a pair of grey slacks, with a pair of _loafers, really? I'll stick with my tennis shoes thanks though. Honestly they look bigger than anything you might wear?_

"Well I had to raid Emmett's closet actually, you both seem to be about the same size, so I figured his clothes would probably fit you better than mine would."

"Oh Edward that entire ensemble will never do for someone like Jacob! Honestly I'm not sure what kind of ill-conceived idea you had trying to dress anyone, just look at yourself. This family would be lost without my vision for fashion!"

Suddenly the small pixie girl, Alice was in Edward's door way right behind him. "Alice, these will do just fine for him. I'm only taking him out to eat at that Italian place everyone talks about at school. Honestly Alice, you don't need to butt your way in all the time."

"Oh please Edward; there is no need to be all up tight. By the way, it's very nice to meet you again Jacob Black." She danced oh so lithely towards me, and gave me a hug. Then smiled and looked me up and down. "I may not be able to use my vision to see you and your pack, but vision or no I have a feeling we'll be great friends. You have yourself quite the looker here Edward." She grinned towards my way, again if Edward still had a pulse; he would surely be blushing right about now. I know I was.

"Y-y-yes, it's very nice to meet you again, Alice. Sorry about before from the first introductions earlier tonight."

"It's ok Jacob, you didn't really miss much. Besides I'm sure you and Edward had a much better time being with each other, then hanging around all of us discussing wolf politics and such." I wasn't quite sure, but I felt this overwhelming calm feeling around me, and quickly realized it was just the three of us. The one who could control the emotions around him was standing ever so closely inside the door way near Edward. _Well doesn't he seem kind of overly protective over Alice, or is it just my imagination…_

"Jasper, its ok he's not going to lose control anywhere near me or Alice. Sorry Jasper worries just a little too much. Everything will be ok though, come on let Jacob dress in peace you two, and we'll be on our way. I need to get Jacob something to eat; he has not eaten dinner yet. So if you two don't mind…"

"Oh do you mind if Jasper and I come along, it could be like a double date! We've never been able to do that with you Edward, oh please! I want to get to know my new best friend better. Oh follow me Jacob; we'll get you in something more presentable then this old pile of threads. I'll have you in to something with much classier taste." Grabbing a hold of my arm and literally dragging me along with her.

"Edward, help?" Edward couldn't help himself but to grin and let out a choked up laugh. _I have this feeling we're never going to make it to dinner, _as my stomach was a constant reminder of that.


	6. Chapter 6

Fiery Moon

Chapter 6

Shall we dance?

Suddenly I was inside Alice and Jasper's room. Alice then placed me on the bed, while she went into a closet that seemed to be twice the size of the actual bedroom. _Am I really about to play dress up, Edward can you please come and save me? I just want to get out of here and get food; any food would do just about now…_

Edward and Jasper were steadily right behind us, already standing in the doorway, Jasper making his way into the closet with Alice. I could vaguely make out their conversation when Edward came and sat beside me. "You'll have to forgive Alice; she's extremely overzealous when meeting new people. If you want I can grab you and we can jump out the window and make a break for it, without her visions we should make it without her interference." But just as quickly as Edward formulated our plan of escape I was drug into the closet with Alice while having Jasper shoved out by her.

"Don't worry Jaz, I'll be fine. I need a private moment to find the perfect outfit for Jacob and Edward's date! Now if you boys don't mind, I have work to do so we can go have some fun." Then closing the door on both Jasper and Edward's faces, dragging me along to the far part of the closet where it seemed to be stocked with men's clothing on one rack of about 20 different ones by itself. "So Jacob, let's see here, with your skin tone and eyes I think this'll be the perfect outfit for you; if you'll just step out of your old shorts."

Quickly in one fell swoop pulling my shredded up blue jean shorts off exposing me only in my boxer briefs I quickly found a shirt to cover my exposed self. She ignored my moment of embarrassment and placed a pair of designer jeans on me faster then I realized what was going on. Then she grabbed a royal blue silk button down shirt, placing it through my arms and around my body before any words of objections left my lips. I was then knocked into a chair you might find in a fancy dressing room, taking my worn out sneakers off and torn up socks in one swift motion. I then looked at my feet and in place of my sneakers was a pair black leather boots you might find some hipster wearing.

"Alice, I appreciate the change of clothes, but all of this is really un-necessary I could've have dressed myself…"

"Oh don't worry about it Jacob, It was no trouble at all honestly. I'm sure Edward will love this, now if you'll follow me we'll do something about your hair." Again, dragging me by the arm, into a door that led to her bathroom and sitting me down in a chair that was in front of a huge ass mirror stocked full of every cosmetic product in existence. "I've tried getting the rest of the guys to let me try and practice on them when figuring out how to style men's hair, but they're never my willing pawns. So you'll have to do tonight Jacob. Let's see here…. Ah I have the perfect look in mind! Let's keep it modern, but maybe add a flair of something from the early 1900's too!"

"Alice please, I don't want to be rude or anything, but I'm seriously starving. I know you guys don't need to eat as often as us wolves or even humans. Plus Edward and I still have a lot we need to talk about, so I'd like my body and hair back so I can get back to…"

All of a sudden she was in my face looking like she was on the verge of tears. "I'm sure out of sheer respect Edward has said nothing of my past, but I remember nothing of being human. I woke up to this life with no memories of who I was, or where I came from. I rarely get to try anything new with any of my family. It would mean the world to me Jacob if you would allow me to live vicariously through you."

After that I felt like I couldn't say "no" now. "Well if it means so much to you, and if you really think Edward will like me looking like this, then I guess its ok." Feeling the weight of defeat, I just sat down quietly while Alice got this and that from her millions of different hair products; surprisingly all of it she used on me was meant for men. I felt this and that being thrown into my hair, as Alice's icy cold hands massaged my scalp and hair into something more "presentable" by her standards. When I felt the icy pair of hands leave my hair, I realized she was finally finished with me. Taking my hand so I would stand up and get closer to the mirror, I looked at what she had just put me through.

"Wow! It really is amazing Alice, thank you, I really like it. You think Edward will like it?" as I heard her respond back, I took a closer look at myself in the mirror. With a slightly spiked up hair style, but uniformed into a neatly spiked shape in the front, and shaped into a slight tilted swerve throughout the rest of my hair, I surprisingly approved. Suddenly I was aware that Alice had stopped talking, she seemed as if she was no longer in the room. She seemed to be far away, as if she was in an entirely different world, from the one were now standing in. _Could she be having a vision of the future just now? I wonder what it's about. Maybe something bad, hopefully it's good? I know it can't be about me, since she already said she can't see any of us wolves…_

"This is impossible, how is it possible I just saw your future Jacob. This makes no sense at all; I thought I couldn't see any of the wolves. Suddenly I saw you, with us and Edward and you were… you were one of us. How is any of this possible? I thought our venom was poison to you wolves, is it not?" Uncertainty seemed new and alien to Alice when it came to her visions.

"Yes it's true; venom from vampires is extremely deadly and poisonous to our kind. What exactly do you mean you saw me like you? Are you saying I'm going to become a vampire? That can't be, it just can't be…" I tried my best to read Alice's face, and suddenly she was active again.

"It's gone, I'm not sure how or why, but the vision is gone. I'm sorry Jacob, maybe it was a glimpse of…"

"Alice! That isn't funny; you're going to scare him…"

"Oh lighten up Edward; it was just a little fun! I'm sorry Jacob; I just had an errand thought and well… I saw no such vision. I truly cannot see any future from any of you wolves. Forgive me?" She half smiled. "I just wanted to see your reaction; you seem pretty tough and can take a good joke."

"Honestly Alice, I thought you really saw the future, I mean ever since I met Edward, I truly have wanted to become one of you. I was hoping you really saw me and Edward truly together both equals in a world where we can both be vampires." I stared into Alice's eyes as serious as I could muster up.

I knew she wouldn't hold up much longer, and finally I saw it. She started to doubt exactly what she just tried to pull on me. Serious regret and sorrow started to fill her face, and that was it for all self-control. I burst out into laughter, holding on to my sides as hard as I could. "That was not funny Jacob Black!" she tried her hardest to look sullen and mad at me, but couldn't fight it any longer. She was right beside me now, in stitches right along with me.

"I've definitely have to hand it to you Jacob, very well played. Using my own joke against me like that, I have a wonderful feeling now that we'll be the best of friends." She gave me a half hug and then turned me back around to the mirror to fix a few strands of hair that got misplaced while we were laughing. "Perfect, now let's have the big reveal and see what Edward thinks of his wonderful man now."

She reached for the bathroom door connecting to the bedroom and slowly opening it. I slowly stepped out into the light of the connected room, slightly nervous and excited to see Edward's reaction. As quickly as I was in viewing distance of Edward, I was instantly scooped up in his arms slowly bent back, and found my lips burning a raging fire against his stone cold ones. Mind instantly blank, breathing logic no longer existed. Longer than any other kiss we've ever had, a slight buzz going inside my mind from lack of oxygen, still too soon for my taste, Edward's face was once again gone. "You look beautiful. Alice really knows her fashion; she also knows how much I love blue." He just stared at me and then stared into my eyes for the longest time until Alice made herself known again.

"Well I can see you two have much more to discuss and with that Jasper and I will let you two be, but do it at the restaurant." She then quickly shoved both Edward and I out of her room and closed the door, saying out loud "You're welcome Edward."

"Thanks again Alice, I owe you." Edward then picked me up, somehow I didn't mind as much this time _I'm starting to get used to such treatment I suppose. You really like the way I look Edward? I may have to let Alice play dress up with me more often._

I could see the look in Edwards eye as we headed down the stairs, Esme stood at the bottom, waving good bye as we left through the door way and outside. "You are absolutely amazing Jacob, I really am sorry for the hold up in there, but I can see you really did connect with Alice. I'm very happy about that, I hope you two really do become great friends. Jacob, you are the most handsome man I've ever seen in my entire existence. I'm truly happy right now in this moment, to be with you Jacob Black." He sat me down at the passenger door and helped me in, breathless as I was. "I think I've kept you from dinner long enough Mr. Black. Shall we?" and in a blink of an eye, he was in the driver's seat and yet again zero to eighty in five seconds we were finally off to Port Angeles, my stomach thanking Edward.


	7. Chapter 7

Fiery Moon

Chapter 7

Godetevi la vostra cena il mio amore!

Slowly but surely, I was getting use to Edward's insane driving. _This is actually quite exhilarating, I do love going fast! Wish I could drive this insane crazy. _"Jacob, even with your extremely extraordinary reflexes please do not attempt this feat of driving." _What exactly do you mean by that Edward? _"I would never forgive myself if anything were to happen to you Jacob, especially if I'm the reason behind your undoing."

"Edward, I would honestly never attempt this, I was simply just thinking how fun it would be if I could. On the bright side I'm use to your driving."

"Well I'm glad to hear that, I promise you Jacob I will never put you in harm's way."

"I know you never would intentionally harm me Edward. Thank you for everything so far this evening. It was really nice meeting Esme, Alice, and Jasper again." _Though it felt like the first time to me heh… _

"Of course Jacob, they really did enjoy your company. It was amazing how well you and Alice played well together." A smirk crossing his face, suddenly his face was serious again. "I truly am sorry Jacob for all the interruptions and surprises preventing you from getting some nourishment. I don't mean to compromise your health in any way."

"Edward, do you mind if I say something before you speak again?" Saying as loud as I could in my head before he opened his mouth to reply _Please shut the hell up; of course I mean that in the nicest way possible! _"Now that I have your attention, please Edward stop apologizing for every little thing that keeps interrupting the evening. It's ok I'm not mad and I've went longer than just a few hours without any food. I'm actually enjoying myself quite nicely tonight. Your family is fun as hell! At least Alice is anyway. Esme is so sweet, I really enjoyed her company. As for Jasper, he sort of scares me, even more so than the bigger one Edmond was it?"

"His name is Emmett, he and Rosalie were still out. Though I have a feeling Rose isn't all that intrigued with my new found relationship with a werewolf."

"Does she have a beef with wolves or something?" _Though that's honestly how it should be with vampires and werewolves… _"I guess we just break that mold don't we?"

"You would be correct Jacob; it seems we break all notions of how our nature is supposed to define us. You are more so than I of course, you're ruled completely by your emotions and this magical way of finding a mate. I'm only ruled by my selfish ways of wanting companionship over your safety of what I am to you, a natural enemy…"

For the second time that evening I was starting to tear up, why were my emotions doing this to me? _Does this mean you really don't care for me the way I do? I thought we were on the same level Edward, I thought I had truly found my partner in life, my lover, my future hus… _I was afraid of even finishing that thought for fear of literally dying of disappointment. The car had come to a complete stop and I realized we had finally reached our destination, though I could honestly _care less, _if Edward was just being with me for different reasons that were not of love.

He quickly leaned in to my face, brought it up to his and looked me in my tear filled eyes _stupid emotions. _"Jacob Black, I already care for you on so many levels I never thought possible. I already feel a connection and spark I've never felt with anyone I've ever met in this world I've traversed these past hundred odd years. I just mean to speak, if you were smart you would stay away from such a fearsome enemy as me to your own kind. I could harm you in many ways without even meaning to, and I could never forgive myself if I brought harm to someone so wonderful and beautiful such as yourself. Jacob I do love you, I mean that with all my being. I just never want to be the reason for your existence in this world, in my world to ever end."

Holding me and humming an unfamiliar song in my ear, I was quickly brought back to some kind of sanity. "Nothing you could possibly do would ever harm me, the exception being you left me Edward. So please, stay with me forever and forever." I buried my face deeper into his cool chest and just inhaled. _I'll never get enough of his wonderful scent. _Making sure my eyes were as dry as I could quickly muster up, I finally tried to get the night moving forward once again. "Edward, let's finally get some grub."

Edward just chuckled and gave me a quick kiss on my forehead before quickly exiting the car and on my side in an instant holding the door open and arm extended out for me. "Shall we my Jacob?" Allowing him to escort me out of the car and into the crisp spring air, still feels like winter in these parts for most people. It always feels like summer to me, but that could be just a _wolf thing._

"You and your wolf things, how I so enjoy them Jacob." He took a hold of my hand and we strolled toward La Bella Italia. That's when disaster struck, well disaster enough for me. Paul was walking out with my older sister Rachel hand in hand from La Bella Italia, _what are the freaking odds! _

"Jacob is everything ok?" Edward gently whispered in my ear. "No Edward, there's Paul and my sister." His reaction shifted into realization once he realized Paul is the one who usually can piss me off in a hurry. "It's going to be ok, Paul seems too lost into what Rachel is thinking about to even notice you I believe Jacob. We should be able to walk in unnoticed by him. Your sister on the other hand may just notice you… too late." _Oh great, Rachel saw me._

"Jacob! Hey little brother! What are you doing here? Who is this with you? Nice threads by the way Jake." _Well the wolf is out of the bag now. _"Erm, hey Rachel this is my new boyfriend um… Edward Cullen." Paul's ears seemed to prick up at my voice and turned to see the vampire that had replaced Embry's place in my heart. "So this is the leech you've hooked up with over Embry…" Paul's eyes just stared straight into mine; clearly anger was overriding any other emotions he had. "Paul! That isn't a nice thing to say to Jacob's, um what was it again, imprintee?" Paul backed down for the moment especially since Rachel was on my side. I just mouthed to Rachel thank you. "Yes Rachel, I am Edward Cullen, Jacob's imprintee and boyfriend. It's a pleasure to meet Jacob's family." Edward cool and relaxed as ever kept it mellow and calm. "The pleasure is all mine, Edward. Please take good care of my brother, or I may have to get all werewolf on you!" Trying hard as ever to make it light and funny, Rachel tried her hardest thankfully walking off as I could see Paul's form beginning to become less human.

"She's got him under control, it's going to be ok now Jacob." Edward said into my ear as we turned, after waving goodbye, and walked into the restaurant. _Finally! I'm so starved and more alone time with you Edward. _Edward took a hold of my hand, as we walked up to the hostess. She immediately took one look at me and had this grin on her face. She looked at Edward and I was instantly old news. She then looked at our intertwined hands and the grin was no more. "How can I help you two tonight?"

Edward spoke "Table for two please and could we have a private booth, somewhere in the back maybe?" he slipped her a bill of some kind; I couldn't honestly make out the amount of what it was. "Sure sir, right this way please." She led us to a secluded booth in the back with no one at all in that section. Edward led me into my seat first and then seated himself right beside me. "Your waitress will be right with you." Defeat was clearly in her tone of voice.

"Did you see how disappointed she was when she saw us holding hands?" I softly said to Edward.

"I honestly wasn't paying attention Jacob. When you're right here I really have no need to pay attention as to what anyone else is thinking about us in that manner." He just smiled at me.

"Hello my name is Keiko, I'll be your waitress tonight what can I get you guys to drink?"

"Jacob, what would you like to drink?" Edward just placed his arm over my shoulder again, seemingly crushing the hopes of another female.

"I'll just have a coke please."

"Make that two please Ms."

"Two cokes coming up guys." She rushed quickly back to the kitchen area clearly as disappointed as our hostess earlier.

"So have any ideas what you would like to order Jacob?" Having Edward this close in contact with me was actually really soothing and nice. His icy skin felt really nice against my fiery skin. _It's a feeling I always hope to feel while being so close to you Edward. _Edward just smiled, hardly being able to concentrate I just saw the first thing on the menu that resembled something I may enjoy. "Yeah the mushroom ravioli seems like a good choice. Guess I'll order that." Our waitress came back with our cokes.

"So you guys ready?" she asked us, latent gossip in her tone now.

"Yes, he'll have the mushroom ravioli and so will I." _Edward must have read my mind haha! Thanks I appreciate twice the helping of ravioli Edward. _

"Coming right up guys." Quickly placing a basket of bread sticks on our table and heading back to the kitchen.

"I can tell you're really hungry and as you have said, wolves need more nutrition in their diet more so than humans. Plus I really do feel better if you have a good meal after everything that has happened tonight. I know it's all happy happenings, but still it must have drained you."

Grabbing two bread sticks at a time and taking a bite of both, quickly chewing and enjoying food finally. _Yeah it's nice to have a big meal after a day like this…_


End file.
